Animal Mutants
Plot Jon, April and Kai are at Heathrow Airport. Kai gets her last suitcase out from the boot of Jon's car. April and Kai hug, then Jon grabs Kai's suitcase and Jon and Kai walk into the airport, with April staying by the car. At security, Jon and Kai are getting ready to say goodbye to each other. Jon: How long you going for? Kai: Grampa wants me there for at least 3 months, something important. Jon: Have fun. You've been here for about 3 months, going to miss you though. Kai: I'm going to miss you too. Jon and Kai kiss, then embrace. Kai then heads off through security and Jon returns back to the car. The scene is now at the house. Jack is out, April is making a coffee in the kitchen and Jon walks down from his bedroom and sits on the sofa and turns the TV on. April: Do you want a coffee? Jon: Yeah please. April pours hot water from the kettle into two cups and then brings them over to the sofa, and hands one of them to Jon. Jon selects the news. News Reporter Male: I am here live outside the London Zoo,where there is someone within the zoo. Police are outside and-- April turns off the TV. Jon finishes drinking his coffee, and so does April, then they both leave to go to the zoo. The scene moves to the zoo, when Jon and April arrive in Jon's car, the news cameras go and point at them. A member of the police goes to Jon and April. Police: We don't know who is in there but he is dangerous. Jon: Right. Anyone stuck in there? Stacie (Off screen): AAHHHHH! April: Stacie! Jon: Let’s go. Jon and April run into the zoo and they find Stacie. Stacie runs to April and they hug. A man turns around and sees Jon and April with Stacie. There is a Mutant Frog next to the man. The man is Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo: Umm, and what do we have here? Jon: We heard a scream and thought we'd come and save her. April, best get Stacie out of here. April: Why? Jon: She's shaking like she is in the North Pole. You can take the car since you passed your test. Jon throws the car keys to April. April and Stacie then leave the zoo. Jon: So who are you? Dr. Animo: I am Dr. Animo. Jon: Ah, OK. I like the Frog. Dr. Animo: Thank you, one of my many subjects. Jon: So what are you doing here? Dr. Animo: It's a zoo, the perfect place to get more specimens. Jon: Specimens? Dr. Animo: I don't just make Mutant Frogs. Jon: Going to say, that would be pointless. Dr. Animo: Quite, and who are you? Jon: I'm Jon Marron. Dr. Animo: Ah, the famous Jon Marron, so we finally meet. The Mutant Frog jumps onto Jon making him unable to move. Dr. Animo: You think I wouldn't take chances. I have the Meerkat I need. Dr. Animo lifts a cage next to him, which has a Meerkat inside, scared. Jon: Now this is just playing dirty. Dr. Animo: You can't reach your Ultimatrix, you can't get free. Jon: Idiot. Ultimatrix, Kickin Hawk. The Ultimatrix flashes green. The green flash disappears and Jon has transformed into Rath. Rath: Rath! Let me tell you something watch, this is not Kickin Hawk! Ultimatrix: Alien chosen is best for current situation. Rath lifts and chucks the Mutant Frog off himself. Rath: Rath doesn't have time for this. Dr. Animo: A tiger, what a pet you would be! Rath: Listen here Animo, I am no-ones pet! Dr. Animo: Shame, get him my pets! Rath: Pets? Three more Mutant Frogs appear and are standing in front of Rath. A Mutant Seagull comes down and lands next to Dr. Animo, who gets on. The Mutant Seagull then flies off. Rath: Let me tell you something, Dr. Animo who now can't hear me, I will find you then I will punch the bird and then save the cat thing! All the frogs jump onto Rath, trapping him underneath. Jack enters. Jack: Jon, where are you? I heard on the radio that you are here. A green flash appears under the Mutant Frogs and the Mutant Frogs then fly up in the air and then land on the ground. Standing up is Ultimate Rath. He has his Omniverse appearance but has blue eyes and a green Ultimatrix. Jack: Jon? Ultimate Rath: Yeah, hello. Jack: You need help to beat these frogs up? Ultimate Rath: I could use the hand yeah. The Mutant Frogs get up and run towards Jack and Ultimate Rath. Jack puts both his hands together and then hits a Mutant Frog up into the air. Ultimate Rath jumps up and then kicks the Mutant Frog far away. Jack does the same thing for the other three frogs and Ultimate Rath knocks the three frogs far away. Ultimate Rath lands and stands next to Jack. Jack: Ultimate Rath resembles your own personality. Ultimate Rath: Now you mention it, I don't feel angry or have rational emotion like normal Rath. Jack: I thought Ultimate Rath would be even more angry, though you are more powerful. Ultimate Rath: You bring your car? April took mine back home with Stacie. The scene moves to the house. Stacie and April are sitting on the sofa having a hot chocolate each. There are some biscuits on the table in front of them. Stacie grabs one, dunks it in her hot chocolate and then eats it. Jack and Jon, now Human, enter the house. They sit on another sofa near April and Stacie. Jon: You okay Stacie? Stacie: Yeah thanks. Jon: That's good. April: So who was that man? Jon: Someone called Dr. Animo. Checked him out on the Plumber archive. Seems to be a minor threat. Only uses pets to control and mutate. Jack: So more of a scientist. Jon: Yeah. Stacie: What does he mutate? Jon: Animals. He has Mutant Frogs and a Mutant Seagull. He is trying to mutate a Meerkat. Jack: So we need to find him! Jon: Easier said than done. He is from America, no idea if he stayed in England. Stacie: I can use the CCTV's around the area to see if he is still in London. April: You can use the CCTV? Stacie: Well hack. Jon: I should report you. Stacie: So why haven't you. Jon: You choose good friends April. I'll search in the skies. Jack: I'll search the north and east in my car. April: That leaves me with the South and West in Jon's car. The scene moves to the sky. Stinkfly, Jon, is in the air looking for Dr. Animo. Stinkfly (Flying): Where could he be? The Ultimatrix produces a hologram in front of Stinkfly. On the hologram is April. April (Hologram): Jon, he isn't in London. Stinkfly (Flying): What makes you say that? April (Hologram): Eva hacked into the Plumber files and found they saw Dr. Animo heading West. What could he want out there? Stinkfly (Flying): I know. I need to get there fast. Tell Jack to go to Sheerness beach. April (Hologram): That's far. Stinkfly (Flying): You have a turbo engine, you can drive 300MPH and not have a crash due to the inside of your car moving at 70MPH. It's hard to describe since Grey Matter made it. April (Hologram): Right.... I'll call Jack. Me and Stacie will see you there. The hologram disappears and Stinkfly heads West. Stinkfly then flies fast towards the ground and is almost there when he levels out and hits the Ultimatrix turning into XLR8. XLR8 hits the ground at quite some speed then he runs full speed towards Sheerness. 10 minutes later XLR8 arrives at Sheerness beach but Dr. Animo isn't there. The Ultimatrix times out and XLR8 reverts into Jon. Jon: Great. Though I would have thought he would be here. April and Stacie appear in Jon's car and get out the car to walk over to Jon. April: I thought you knew where Dr. Animo would be? Jon: Well I believed here, but I'm missing something. Stacie: We tried to get hold of Jack, but heard nothing. Jon notices a bit of Jack's car on the floor. Jon picks it up. Jon: Jack got here before us. April: He must have thought he could get to Dr. Animo before us. Stacie: Do you think he was going to fast and plunged into the sea? April: Stacie! Don't say things like that! Jon: Stacie, you're a genius! Stacie: I'm getting a positive and a negative, brains confused. Jon: I knew I was forgetting something here. Something that the Highbreed left behind and I fixed up. Well adjusted it. The Ultimatrix flashes green. Jon smiles then activates the Ultimatrix, a hologram of Four Arms appears. Jon rotates the holograms going through his aliens; Humungousaur, Heatblast, Grey Matter, NRG, Ulticon, Anargy and then stopping on Brainstorm. Jon presses down the core and transforms into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Brainstorm! Right if I remember correctly. Brainstorm moves around a bit then stops near the sea. ''' Brainstorm: Here. April: What is? Brainstorm: With some electro magnetic pulse towards said object and the said object will be revealed. '''Brainstorm fires some electricity towards the sea. The electricity hits an object and the object appears. It look like a circular jump gate, similar to the ones in Start Trek. Brainstorm: Voilà! April: A warp gate? Stacie: Sort of, it can disperse you somewhere you want to go by turning you into millions of atoms and then at the other end, your atoms merge back together and you will be where ever that gate is set to. Brainstorm: How do you know how this turns you into molecular atoms and transports you to another place? Stacie: I was turned into a DNAlien before. Brainstorm: But you should have forgotten everything when you were a DNAlien. April: Maybe we can save that for later, for now we need to go to where Jack is. Brainstorm: I have already opened the portal to the last known set location. April: Aren't you going to go Human? Brainstorm: An Alien form is best for this. Brainstorm, April and Stacie enter the portal and they all turn into atoms. At the other end of the portal, the atoms become Brainstorm, April and Stacie. They look around and find Jack in a cage. April goes over to the cage. Brainstorm: April, don't! April stops but a cage falls on top of her. Stacie runs over to April and a cage traps her as well. Dr. Animo enters with a Mutant Meerkat and a Mutant Frog. Dr. Animo: Getting three people with the same trap. Brainstorm: You need to stop what ever you are doing Dr. Animo. Dr. Animo: Is that you Marron, or Tennyson? Your Alien forms look a like. The Ultimatrix times out and Brainstorm reverts into Jon. Jon: What are you even planning to achieve here Animo? Dr. Animo: I am planning world domination! Jon: With Mutant Animals? Dr. Animo: You forget these are beautiful specimens. Jon: You're insane. Mutant Animals, that won't work for world domination. Dr. Animo: Not if you are still alive. Get him my pet. The Mutant Meerkat goes after Jon. Jon looks at his Ultimatrix, but it is still recharging. The Mutant Meerkat runs towards Jon, who is standing in front of April's cell. Jon dodges and the Mutant Meerkat breaks April's cage accidentally. April absorbs some of the metal from the broken cage. April: I will get Jack and Stacie out. Jon: I'll keep dodging till the Ultimatrix recharges. The Mutant Meerkat goes after Jon, while April gets Jack and Stacie out. The Mutant Meerkat goes to punch Jon, but Jon dodges. The Ultimatrix flashes green. Dr. Animo: Go get hit my specimen, stop him from using his watch. The Mutant Frog goes after Jon as well. Jon selects the hologram of Gravattack and then hits the Ultimatrix down and transforms into Gravattack. Gravattack then uses his gravity powers to lift the Mutant Frog and Mutant Meerkat up. April has freed Jack and Stacie and they all go and stand near Gravattack. Dr. Animo: No! You can’t win! Dr. Animo punches his machine in anger and the machine drops a bomb down through a hole in the ground. April: What was that? Stacie: A bomb. April: And where does the hole lead to? Dr. Animo: The core of the Planet. Jack: You sent a bomb to the centre of the Planet! Dr. Animo: Not like I was going to use it! Gravattack: You just did! Gravattack throws the Mutant Frog and Mutant Meerkat at Dr. Animo knocking the three out. Stacie: Now what? The room shakes quite a bit. After the shaking stops, the Ultimatrix flashes and Plumber communication has opened. Plumber (Voice): Plumbers, code red. All Plumbers, we have a code red. The core of the Earth just shook. Gravattack: This is Magister Marron. What do you mean the core shook? Plumber (Voice): Magister, the core of the Earth splintered and shook causing shock waves across the whole Planet! April: Did she just say the core splintered?! Plumber (Voice): Unfortunately this is true. A more vicious earthquake happens this time and rubble starts to fall. The earthquake stops after a few seconds. Jack: That felt like a few tectonic plates moved at the same time! Stacie: How do we fix this? Gravattack looks at the hole. Gravattack: Sigh. April: What? Gravattack: Plumber, send a message out. Tell every Plumber around the Earth that I have issued code 401/Omega. Plumber (Voice): You sure you want to do that? Jack: What is code 401/Omega? April: Jon? What is it? Gravattack: Do you copy? Plumber (Voice): Copied and sent, Magister. Though what instruction do you give us if this code doesn't work? Gravattack: Code 520: Gravity bomb. Jack: Gravity bomb? You are not doing what I think you are doing Jon! Gravattack: Figured it out then, Jack: You're mental! You're more help here! Gravattack: Think about it logically Jack. April: What is Jack on about? Jon, answer me! Stacie: I'm not getting it either. Gravattack: Thought you would since you do science. I'm initiating code 401/Omega. Plumber (Voice): Right. Good luck! The Ultimatrix stops flashing. Gravattack nods to Jack, and Jack does the same. Stacie and April look at each other confused. Gravattack: Love you April. April: Huh? Gravattack walks over to the hole, then jumps in. April runs over in shock but Jack pulls her back before she falls down the hole. More rubble falls and Jack, April and Stacie get in Jack's car and begin to drive off into the portal. Dr. Animo and his Mutants are not there anymore, having escaped during the talk between Gravattack and the Plumber. At Sheerness beach, Jack's car appears out of a portal and Jack's pulls the handbrake and skids and stops next to Jon's car. The portal breaks apart. Jack, April and Stacie get out of the car. Stacie: We just got through the portal then. Jack: Looks like it. April: Jack, why did Jon say he loved me then jumped in the hole? Jack: Think about it. There's gravity at the core. Stacie: Gravattack is a gravity like Planet. Is Jon going to use his powers to stop the Planet from splintering? Another earthquake happens, but this time it is more vicious. Some large rock formations from the sea rise up out of the sea and head towards space. Meanwhile, at the core of the Planet, Gravattack is in the centre, in his sphere form. Gravattack: This is painful. Some of the rocks start moving towards Gravattack butmost of them are moving away from him. Gravattack hits his Ultimatrix symbol and changes into Ultimate Gravattack. Ultimate Gravattack looks grey and his planetoids are also grey, the Ultimatrix symbol is still on his chin. Ultimate Gravattack: Let's make the gravity more gravitational! Ultimate Gravattack uses all his power and the rocks form around Ultimate Gravattack. The rocks which were flying into space from the ocean around the world slowly go back into the sea. There are a few earthquakes but not strong and getting weaker and weaker. Ultimate Gravattack starts to crack. The scene then moves to Jon's house. Stacie is sitting on the sofa and April is lying on it with her head on Stacie's lap. They are watching the news. Jack is in the kitchen pouring out three drinks of water. He then walks over and places the water on the table. ''' News Reporter Male: People around the world are still rebuilding their houses which have been destroyed in the freak earthquakes which happened. We have been told it was the work of Dr. James Animo, a villain from Bellwood, America. We have a Plumber here with me live in the studio. What actually happened to the Planet? Plumber: Dr. Animo dropped a bomb down towards the centre of the Planet and this caused the Planet's core to splinter, which resulted in earthquakes. News Reporter Male: There were strange rock formations floating out of the sea, was this also due to the core being damaged? Plumber: Yes. The gravity at the core was heavily affected, so the Planet began to splinter and parts began to fly into space. News Reporter Male: We also know that Jon Marron went down to the core to save the Planet from separation. What has happened to him? He has just disappeared. Plumber: I suspect after saving the Planet the way he did, he must be resting. Sorry, I need to go back on duty. '''Jack turns the TV off. April: It's been three days and nothing! The doorbell rings. Jack gets up and answers it. When he opens the door, four plumbers enter carrying a body on a stretcher. Magister Trill is behind them, with Azmuth on his shoulder. The plumbers place the stretcher on the main table. April: Why have you brought someone here? Magister Trill: I'm sorry. Magister Trill moves the top part of the blanket off and reveals Jon's face, pale. Azmuth: I'm afraid Jon died while saving the Planet! Jack: No. April: JON! Hero's Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Green Stacie Plumbers Magister Trill Azmuth Villains Dr. Animo (First Appearance) Mutant Animals Aliens * Rath (Intended Alien; Kicking Hawk) ** Ultimate Rath * Stinkfly * XLR8 (Cameo) * Brainstorm (First Appearance) * Gravattack ** Ultimate Gravattack (First Appearance) Trivia * Jon has died saving the planet * Dr. Animo makes his debut * Brainstorm, Ultimate Rath and Ultimate Gravattack make their debut * Dr. Animo inadvertently caused the splintering of the world ** He also inadvertently caused Jon's death * Kai doesn't know Jon is dead. Category:Episodes